Trainer Blue Used Thief
by Music Intuition
Summary: "…Why do you always talk so much?" "Dohohoho! You're too cute. You know you love it." A diversion, but she doesn't fall for it. Annoying woman. - OldRivalShipping; Green Oak & Blue.


_**Author's Note**: Here's the OldRivalShipping story as a prize for my poll. Essentially, I asked who I should ship Green with, and the result was, overwhelmingly, Blue. So here you go._

_I don't own Pokemon. _

…

…

**Trainer Blue used Thief**

…

…

Blue was raised a thief. Green _knows _this. Green has known this for years, ever since she first snuck up from behind him and 'borrowed' his Ninetales.

So he rams his head into his desk when he realizes that she might just have stolen his heart.

He instantly decides that this is a stupid idea; after all, Crystal is busy nearby with a test tube in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She looks up with concern at the sound of the impact. "Green? Are you okay?"

He grimaces and rubs his head. "…Yeah." He turns back to the academic paper on his desk. "…You can go home when you're done."

"Really?" she exclaims, voice tilting upward. Green turns to stare, and she quickly hides a grin. "I mean… okay. Thank you very much."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head and turns away; meanwhile, he can hear Crystal's movements increase into a frenzy of hurried notes and work. He needs to have a talk with Gold and tell that kid not to distract his coworkers so much.

Meanwhile, his eyes slide over the technical words on the page as he tries to comprehend their meaning. In the end, though, he gives up and leans back, closing his eyes.

What is it about that girl that makes it so hard to concentrate on his work? He has deadlines to meet and Gym battles to win and Pokemon to train. He's too fast for love, and yet she's faster, like a bird on a blustery day. In comparison, he's just a tree in the scenery.

Oh, there's another problem. Green's just scenery to her. Just another game to play, and then toss aside when she's won.

And she always wins.

Right on cue, the door hits the wall. Not that she slams it open, because she doesn't – she is always very graceful – but when it collides with the steel doorframe, it makes a pregnant sound that Green can recognize from a mile away. He doesn't open his eyes, doesn't turn around. He does note that Crystal does not respond, meaning that the bluenette left before _she _arrived.

Meaning… he's alone in a deserted building… with _her_.

Great. Just great.

"You look so tired! You shouldn't work inside so much, silly." She ruffles his hair, chuckling slightly and facing away from him and towards the door.

He finally opens his eyes and glares at her upside down. "Um, it's my _job_. I don't have much of a choice."

"Get a new job, then." She taps her finger against the brim of her hat knowingly. "Oh, wait. Don't you already have one?"

"Very funny." He tosses the loose-leaf paper back to the desk and stands up. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Blue smiles and shrugs. "Just visiting. Oh, and you should know… Red and Yellow finally went on a date yesterday." She squeals and presses her palms together. "They're so cute!"

Green doesn't ask why she thinks that _he _needs to know this information. After all, it _is _Blue, and she will tell him regardless of his level of interest. "You were somehow involved, weren't you?"

"Only a little." She glances sideways. "Well… maybe more than a little."

"So, you planned everything?"

"No! …I mean, it's not like I helped them kiss. They did that fine on their own."

Green's eyes widen and he steps back. "…They _kissed_?" He turns away, his face getting paler by the minute. He says nothing, but he squeezes his eyes shut and resists shoving a fist into his mouth to avoid throwing up.

"Green…?" Blue stands up and walks over, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tenses up, tugging his arm away. "Are you okay?"

He glances down into her eyes, and for a minute he struggles with words – "I… they… sal… lo… eh…" – before he gives up and just slaps a hand against his eyes. His cheeks burn, a sense of repulsion in his stomach.

Blue, of course, notices this fact. And smirks. It reminds Green exactly how _impish_ she used to act. It also reminds Green that she hasn't matured _that _much in the past few years.

"Something I said?" she interrogates. Then she grins. "Was it… 'kissing'?"

His fingertips twitch. Her eyes dart downward to the offending left hand, and he cringes. After all, she can read body language like he can read charts and diagrams.

"That look on your face is a dead giveaway," she practically purrs. She crosses her arms and taps her foot, face unchanging. He sweats lightly, certain that she knows exactly why his reaction is to recoil. "You don't _like_ kisses, do you?"

"…"

"I was right!" She claps her hands in delight, then twists her head to one side like a curious bird. "Why?"

"…Why do you always talk so much?" The only comeback he can think of. He'd rather not explain his phobia of kisses to the one girl who would extort it at any cost, thank you very much.

"Dohohoho! You're too cute. You know you love it." Blue leans in and… and…

…well…

…pecks him on the nose.

And it is a one-hit KO.

As Green stares, aghast, eyes wide and empty, at a space on the wall, Blue chuckles again, then skips toward the door. But she turns, halfway out, and adds, "Oh, quit panicking. You'll get used to it…!"

And she's gone. Escaped, no doubt. All because he's hesitating and doesn't know what to do. Not his fault that he's never kissed a girl.

Oh, wait. Maybe it is.

There is silence in the lab again. But Green could never concentrate on his work now. Not in a thousand years. Instead, he just sits there, paralyzed.

Eventually, he raises his right hand and touches it lightly to the spot where his nose and her lips had met. He can practically feel it burning, and his face flushes a bright red.

Yes, she definitely took his heart. Probably a while ago, too, based on the empty-cavity feeling in his chest.

Pesky girl. She ought to learn not to take things that aren't hers.

…

…

_**Author's Note**: That was hopefully not too disappointing. _

_That… wasn't actually supposed to happen. I'm not sure where Green's aversion to kissing came from. I was just writing, you know. I don't really plan these sorts of things, but it just happened, you know? _

_Tell me what you thought! _


End file.
